d_fragfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Kazama
Overview He is Noe Kazama's big brother. In addition, he is a second year at Fujou High who is also an 'infamous' delinquent at the same school. He has his own gang that is called Kazama Party and unlike the other members of his gang, he possesses no special or remarkable traits other than his hard spiky hair and his straight man ability. The goal of his gang is to rule the world someday with his fists or rather their fists. He is also a member of the Game Creation Club (Temp), after he was forced into joining it by the other four original members which include Chitose Karasuyama, Sakura Mizukami, Roka Shibasaki and Minami Oosawa. Personality Despite being a delinquent, he has a surprisingly kind and honorable side. He is always willing to help anyone in need because of a promise he made as a child with Shaun Konekone. One of these are seen when Takao was about to be pushed by a guy but he kicked the guy, saving Takao. However, most of the times, his personality can be very rough and loud. As a result, along with his appearance and gang reputation, the other students are still afraid of him. He has a strong desire to be the strongest at the school, but is hindered by the fact that most of the girls in the school are stronger than him. He usually plays the straight man to many of the club's situations, often commenting on the fact that most of the members are weirdos. Despite his deliquent personality, he still manages to attract some girls' attention such as Roka, Funabori, and Takao. In addition, Kazama is quite competitive as he is willing to accept any challenges just to prove that he is better than his opponents. An example of this is when he tried to beat Roka at games rather than physical strength because of his rule to not hit girls, just so that he can be number 1 in the school. Background He, Ataru Kawahara, Yokoshima and Hiroshi Nagayama have been friends since Fujou academy. It is unknown if they have known each other before that. In the past, the Kazama Party was at the top department store's roof when a fire suddenly started downstairs. Shaun Konekone suddenly appeared with a rope which allowed them to climb safely down from the roof thus saving their lives. However, Kazama was not pleased because he didn't want to owe this 'old fart' his life. So Shaun told him that he could pay off his debt to him if he promises to help anyone he sees in the need of help, to help them just as he did for him. Upon entering Fujou High, Kazama, Yokoshima, and Nagayama continue to be delinquents, while Ataru becomes the vice-president. However, they still remain close friends. Kazama would later be forced to join the Game Creation Club (Temp), marking the beginning of the series. Relationships *Roka Shibasaki Kazama first met Roka when she was giving out fiyers for her club in the anime. In the manga, their first meeting begins when he accidentally catches her accidentally setting fire in her clubroom. Roka is the president of the Game Creation Club (Temp) and is one of the four members including Chitose, Sakura, and Minami that forced Kazama into joining their club. Although he initially resists, he eventually joins after they save him from falling out of a window. He is treated as a very important person by Roka and is often relied on by her. Kazama is often flabbergasted by Roka's antics and commonly retorts her unpredictable actions. However, deep down, he strongly respect her as when the Band of 14 Devils breaks the game Roka made, he impulsively attacks them. Ironically, Roka is Kazama's goal as she is the underground boss of the school, a fact that greatly irks him upon discovery. Roka has once stated that they shared a 'bond that cannot be seperated', although no one takes it seriously. She seems to have feelings for Kazama as she refers to him as her "important person" and gets easily jealous when other girls approach him. *Chitose Karasuyama Kazama and Chitose are both members of the Game Creation Club (Temp). Their first meeting starts off rocky as the first thing she does is punch him. Later, along with the rest of the club, she attempts to force him to join, although she helps save him from falling out of a window. Out of all the club members, Chitose and Kazama probably get along the least. They have a somewhat competitive friendship as they are often arguing with each other. Chitose likes to verbally abuse Kazama and often tries to step on him, calling him a leg fetishist. While on the other hand, Kazama tends to put up with her mocking and often retorts her sadistic behavior. He was also very surprised by the fact that she was the school president and criticizes her abuse of power. However, despite their frequent disagreements, Chitose still goes to help save Kazama from the Band of 14 devils along with the rest of the club, despite commenting that a man should be able to take care of himself after knowing he got kidnapped by the Band of 14 devils. *Sakura Mizukami Another member of the Game Creation Club (Temp) that forced Kazama to join the club. She also went to save Kazama from the Band of 14 Devils along with the rest of the members. In the manga, she tells Kazama that she dislikes him for his big declarations of conquering the school and chatises him for his lack of action. This prompts him to quit the club to fufill his goals. However, her claim of disliking him turns out to be false, as she mentions during her battle with the 14 devils, she only uses water to avoid touching people she dislikes. Since she has no problems physically touching Kazama, implying that she does indeed like him. Like the rest of the members of the the club, Kazama is often stupefied by her behavior and considers her the most mysterious. *Minami Oosawa Minami is the adviser for the Game Creation Club (Temp) and also one the members that forced Kazama to join the club. Kazama often thinks why she is even a teacher considering her weird behaviour and also her physical appearance. *Takao They first met when Kazama was being suspended from school and Takao is the one that tried to convince him to join her club. Takao has a crush on Kazama but he does not seem to be aware of it, although their first meeting was a bit hard. Takao is the only one that is not from the Game Creation Club (Temp) that went to save Kazama from the Band of 14 devils. Kazama knows that Takao is a caring girl despite not looking like one. Takao often blushes when she is around Kenji. *Noe Kazama She is Kenji Kazama's little sister and she is the one that helps make lunches for him to take to school. *Yokoshima He is also part of the Kazama's Party, a delinquent group leader by Kenji Kazama who plans to rule the world someday with his fists. He is friends with Kenji Kazama, Ataru Kawahara and Hiroshi Nagayama. They seem to be friends since they were in Fujou Academy and they are close to each other *Hiroshi Nagayama He is also part of the Kazama's Party, a delinquent group leader by Kenji Kazama who plans to rule the world someday with his fists. He is friends with Kenji Kazama, Ataru Kawahara and Yokoshima. They were friends since they were in Fujou Academy. *Ataru Kawahara He is friends with Kenji Kazama, Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima. The four of them are friends since being in Fujou Academy and he is also close to Kazama. *Funabori They meet when Kazama, Roka, and Chitose were having lunch in his classroom. When Chitose offered to feed him her lunch, it drops on the floor, however, she picks it up and offers to feed him again, but Kazama says it's gross, Everyone gets mad and says Funabori cleans it everyday in the morning, which prompts Kazama to eat it. Funabori greatly appreciated that and developed a crush on Kazama. Trivia *So far, three girls have a crush on him, with them being Roka, Takao, and Funabori. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kazama Party Category:Game Creation Club (Temp)